


In Translation

by ardett



Series: Supportive [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett
Summary: Lance comes out to the team.A silly minisequel to Supportive





	In Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blirf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blirf/gifts).



> Get it? In _Trans_ lation?
> 
> Blirf asked for a small bonus scene where the team asks why Lance needs pads and who am I to deny a lovely request?

“Pidge, I’ve been the one stealing your pads.”

“WHAT?” they splutter, choking on a sip of water. They look to Lance, eyes wide and rapidly blinking behind the sheen of their glasses. “But- But… Why?” Their brow suddenly furrows. “You’re not using them for something weird, are you? Because once I had to use a pad to stop the blood after Matt pulled a leech off my leg, not that I think the castles has leeches, but if you’re using pads instead of regular bandages, I’d really rather-”

“What, no! I- I am  _ not  _ doing that! Come on, Pidge, I know how to use a pad. And a tampon, for the record.”

“Bull _ shit, _ no girl really knows how to use a tampon.” Pidge stands, slamming their hands down on the table.

“Good thing I’m not a girl then.” Lance throws up his arms. “So there.”

“Um…” Hunk raises a hand. “Can we rewind?

“I second that,” Keith adds.

(Lance is suddenly reminded that this a room full of people, people who he spends every moment with, and their rejection will be much worse than a high schooler’s rude comment or a disdainful glare from across the room. It will mean full out loneliness and isolation, and really, are cold mornings alone for changing his binder so bad that he is willing to risk everything?)

He means to give an explanation but instead, he blurts out, “And I’m also going to be wearing sports bras now, so there might be more- um, action up top?”

Pidge blinks once. Then looks to his chest. Blinks again. “So are you… trans?”

It feels like something is crawling up his throat. He gives a weak smile past the ache behind his teeth. His snap is almost inaudible as he fingers-guns towards Pidge. “Yep.” His cracking voice betrays him.

His hands fall to his sides and he’s too afraid to look up to see their faces. He curls up his toes in his shoes, scuffs his soles against the floor, his whole body twitching with the need to retreat to Blue.

Allura shakes her head and Lance feels his heart sink, suffocate, land in the muck of his roiling stomach. She taps gently at her ear, saying, “My communicator isn’t translating this word properly. What does ‘trans’ mean?”

“It’s an abbreviation for transgender. It’s when someone’s gender doesn’t match their sex and they were assigned the wrong gender at birth,” Pidge explains.

“Assigned? How is one… assigned such a thing?”

“People just… decide. Depending on what parts you have,” Hunk supplies.

“Well, that’s the most preposterous thing I’ve ever heard!” Coran’s laugh fills the space. “One or two sexes can’t possibly cover the amount of conceivable genders!”

There seems to be a collective exhale of relief from the paladins. Lance finally raises his gaze, properly meeting Coran’s eyes, though with a still anxious smile.

You know,” Coran gives a contemplative stroke to his moustache. “Back in my days, me and the other ginklewelps used to pass out gloshes willy nilly until-”

Allura interrupts loudly. “Perhaps not now, Coran. Or, if I may be so bold to suggest it, ever?”

“So if that’s all cleared up, I have another important question.” Pidge narrows their eyes as they dart back to Lance’s chest. “So you’re wearing sports bras now. Great. Cool. Same. What were you wearing before?”

“Heh.” Lance chokes out a laugh. He knocks on the resilient material of his binder. “Binder?”

“Oh no, Lance…” Pidge buries their face in their hands. “Come on, dude. Do I need to lecture you about binder safety?”

“No. Blue already does that enough,” Lance mutters, crossing his arms. “I didn’t bring anything else with me into space, okay? What else was I supposed to do?”

“Um-” Pidge gestures to themselves. “Come to me? Go to Allura? Also, periods? What kind of shitty plan did you have, huh? Steal pads forever? I thought it was the mice, Lance! Mice! I thought the mice were stealing my pads and using them as like… absorbent mattresses or something!”

“Sorry.” Lance’s shrug relives some of the long-held tension in his shoulders. “So I just want to double check… It’s cool? That I’m trans?”

“Of course, Lance.” Shiro’s hand lands heavily on Lance’s arm but it is a comforting weight. “We’re a team. We will always support you.”

Everyone nods their assent. From her hanger, Blue gives a resounding purr that rumbles beneath their feet. Lance can’t help the beam growing on his face. He hides his smile in his shirt but his laughing eyes probably give him away.

 

(And if he privately teaches Pidge some tips and tricks for using tampons, no one has to know.)


End file.
